Hey, Listen
by KillTheSparkle
Summary: The Winchester boys meet something new. One-Shot. My very first Fanfic


"What are you?" asked the oldest Winchester.

She cocked her head to the side, seeming surprised that much afeard Winchesters were stumped. Raising her eyebrows, she laughed "We've gone by many names over the millennia: Fairies, People of peace, even wee folk. I mean do I look "Wee" to you?" She asked, voice losing some of its mirth as her eyebrows came back down.

He looked down at her 4 foot frame, smirking. "No, of course not. You're downright gargantuan."

She pouted, picking up the sarcasm, and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm short, but I'm not wee!" she cried, surprising the hunters.

Dean, unsure of what to do, turned to Sam. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Sam walked over to the little Fae, and crouched down.

Once she'd calmed down she looked into his eyes through her hair, wiping the disturbingly glittering tears from her face, and smiled sadly. "Sorry, after a hundred years you'd think I'd have gotten over my height complex..." Then she laughed, much more genuinely this time, then sighed before plopping down on the grass. "Okay, so what did you want to know?"

With that, Dean stepped back up to plate, holding his journal and a pen. They'd never met anything like her before, and he intended to be at least a little prepared for next time. "Okay, so we know that you're a Fairy?" He asked, wanting to verify.

She giggled at the skepticism in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but we actually prefer to be called _Fae, _it's just more politically correct." She saw him hesitate in writing the information down, and giggled again. "It's spelled F-A-E." This time she tried to keep a straight face as he finally wrote it down, satisfied.

"Alright, got it. What else should I know?" he asked finally looking up and seeing her face. She knew he really saw her because he did a double-take, then a triple-take, and then just sat down.

"My eyes?" She chuckled. When he nodded, she rolled them. Last time she'd checked her eyes were pretty normal, for a Fae anyway. "Our eyes reflect our personalities. Usually they're the color of our favorite flower. Mine are whitish right?" He nodded again, and once again she rolled her eyes. "My favorite flower is Jasmine, so, yeah." She finished awkwardly.

Dean finally spoke, "Yeah, okay, but why are they sparkling?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Her eyebrows pursed before realization hit her, then she slowly lifted a hand. The guys flinched before controlling themselves again; hopefully realizing she really wasn't much of a threat. She brought the hand to her eye and gently rubbed off the glitter. "You mean this?" she asked holding out her hand to Dean. When he nodded, she laughed. "Guys, it's just leftover tears. I think you humans call it "Fairy dust". It's not like it's dangerous. The environment actually loves it." she smiled, blowing the glitter into the grass below them.

When she turned back to the boys, she saw Dean writing everything she just told them down. Bored, she started humming an old tune, and staring off into space. She was brought back to Earth suddenly by the youngest Winchester tapping her on the shoulder. He surprised her by asking a question. "What's your name?"

She just stared at him, not quite understanding.

He tried rephrasing the question, "You know, what people call you?"

"Oh!" she started, finally understanding. "They call me Gelsey, because of my flower."

Now it was his turn to stare, uncomprehendingly, at her.

"It means Jasmine in Old English." She smiled, seeing understanding in his eyes, knowing who got the brains in their family.

The voice a few feet away piped up again, ready with more questions. "Do you have wings?" He asked, obviously expecting a short answer, seeing as he didn't seem to think he needed to take down any notes.

She had to think that question through, to the annoyance of the questioner. "Um... It's kind of complicated." She warned, but when he didn't back down, she sighed, resigned. "Yes, I have wings. But they don't exactly exist in this dimension, which is why you humans can't see them. Fae can live in a fragment of this universe, we can live in the light, which is all our world is, constant sunlight and every plant that you've ever even heard of. We can only exist in this world as long as there's natural light; otherwise we are forcefully brought back to our own. Which is why we're anything but nocturnal. Every rebellious teenage Fae has that time when they try to stay here overnight, as far as we know, no one's ever succeeded. Our wings aren't used for flying in this dimension; their only purpose is our way home. Like a portal." All through this she'd been waiting for Dean to take notes. Sadly, it seemed to go over his head.

"It's okay, I got it." She looked over to see Sam finish writing everything down in his own journal.

She smiled gladly at him; she did not feel like reiterating everything to Dean. She turned back to the eldest Winchester, smile still on her face. Maybe humans aren't as bad as her mother had always told her. The smile was wiped away by Dean's next question.

"So, how do we kill Fae?" Dean asked bluntly.

She didn't answer, she just gaped at him. After a few seconds, she turned to the younger boy, to see him staring at his brother, a similar expression plastered on his face.

Then she burst out laughing, once again startling the brothers. She looked back at Dean. "There is one thing and only one thing that can kill us. And there's no way for a human to get it. We are creatures of light, darkness kills us. _Liquidus obscurum, _it's what we use when a Fae goes rogue, like mass murder rogue. In Latin in means Liquid of darkness, the criminal drinks a few drops of it and flickers painlessly out of existence." Now Dean was writing again. "But, there is only one bottle ever made, and it is guarded by 50 of our greatest warriors inside the temple of the main city of my world. Which you need Fae wings to get to in case you forgot." With this he stopped writing, and looked up at Gelsey. She rolled her eyes at his suddenly defenseless look. "We've gone our entire existence of twenty thousand years without harming a human. And we have no intention to start anytime soon. We're more afraid of you than you are of us, so don't worry." As she said this, she started to notice her surroundings.

The sky was turning orange, she had minutes at most. Quickly lurching to her feet, she gave a simple bow. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go! We probably won't meet again, not like I'd be allowed to speak with you anyway. Humans are supposed to be off limits." She smiled sadly, answering their question before they asked. "Bye!" Then she closed her eyes and disappeared.

The Winchester boys sat dumbstruck for a few minutes as it grew darker.

Then, in almost synchronization, they stood and headed back towards the Impala. Shrugging off their experience with the Bipolar little fairy for another time.


End file.
